Miedo
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: El miedo puede manifestarse de tantas formas que jamas sabremos exactamente a que tememos..." (Mal resumen, mejor relato)


**TENGO MIEDO**

Realmente estoy pasando por esto? De verdad estoy a punto de…No, me niego a creerlo, no puedo entender cómo he podido llegar a esta situación…Un fluído carmesí, claro y oscuro a la vez, mana de las múltiples heridas que recorren mi cuerpo, el aire que antes llenaba mis pulmones ahora empieza a resultarme escaso, pero incluso asi me niego a aceptar mi destino…¿Cómo es posible, cómo es siquiera imaginable que yo, la más poderosa de los guardas de Orochimaru, Tayuya de Hokumon… Cómo es posible que esté siendo derrotada por dos mocosos?

Intenté levantarme en medio de toda la devastación que había acompañado el ataque de aquella niñata de la Arena pero mis piernas ya se negaban a sostenerme por más tiempo y, víctima de mi debilidad y de mi propio peso, caí al suelo.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo…Yo jamás había sido derrotada en combate ,ni siquiera por un ejército, había jurado que la única persona que tendría el honor de arrebatarme el aliento vital sería aquella que hiciese latir mi corazón, pero, entonces… Por qué había sido débil? Mis manos tantearon las ramas sobre la que estaba posada y ,al alcanzar mi instrumento, una pequeña flauta de madera, los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en mi cabeza amenazando con abrirla en dos..Sólo entonces fue cuando rememoré la sensación que tan profundamente estaba oculta dentro de mi

Incrédula llevé mi mano a una de las mejillas y noté una extraña humedad, a pesar de que en el firmamento no asomaba una sola nube y me percaté con horror de que las gotas que mancillaban mi rostro eran lágrimas, lágrimas producto de un sentimiento que había abandonado años ha, lágrimas que me daban el aspecto más miserable que era capaz de recordar y que jamás deberían asomar en el rostro de un guerrero..Las mismas lágrimas derramadas aquel día…

FLASHBACK

Aquel día yo buscaba probar mi valía, todos aquellos que me habían retado yacían muertos bajo el poder del instrumento que portaba en mis manos…La sangre que me rodeaba era testimonio del abrumador alcance de mis habilidades, me sentía imparable, destructible…Pero la vanidad que envenenaba mi mente tan sólo era alimentada por los gritos de agonía de mis oponentes, destrozados en el suelo mientras mi cuerpo aun seguía inmaculado, ni tan siquiera mi cabello, de color azafrán y ligeramente más largo, había sufrido lo más mínimo… En ese instante recuerdo que el gozo y el júbilo todavía eran reflejados por un rostro capaz de impresionarse, pero que pronto dejaría de tener esa capacidad, pues entonces, llegó el

Un cuerpo esbelto, bello y sencillo al mismo tiempo se alzó ante mis ojos, los blancos cabellos y la piel morena, de una enorme viveza, contrastaban con una mirada de conciliadora serenidad, unos ojos fríos como el hielo que amenazaban con destruírme si osaba mirarlos durante unos segundos más…Instintivamente, dirigí mi instrumento ante mis labios, pero antes siquiera de que estos pudiesen hacer contacto con el pequeño orificio que lo hacia funcionar, el extraño joven aparecía tras de mi tan rápida y sigilosamente como una sombra ,ante lo cual sólo pude darme la vuelta ,acto que sólo sirvió para quedar obnubilada por la belleza de aquellos ojos verdes, pero esos mismos ojos que me habían dejado paralizada habían hecho que bajase la guardia, hecho que pagué muy caro…

Un fuerte golpe alcanzó mi pecho, y otro, y luego otro más hasta que finalmente mis vestiduras acabaron rasgadas y teñidas del color rojizo de la vida, cai al suelo y vi como aquel joven…Vi cómo te dispusiste a asestarme el golpe de gracia y recuerdo como esa fue la única vez que supliqué por mi vida, las lágrimas fluían tranquilamente sobre mi rostro al tiempo que tu espada de hueso pendía por encima de mi garganta, donde las palabras aún permanecían ahogadas debido al miedo atroz que estaba sintiendo, me preparé para morir pero mi sorpresa fue superlativa cuando noté una inusitada calidez sobre mi mejilla…

La palma de tu mano, suave y fina como la seda, se había posado sobre mi piel dejándome atónita y me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba…Estabas acariciándome, acariciando el frío rostro de una asesina, una enemiga a la que habías vencido de forma absoluta, y, aunque no dejaba de sentir cierta extrañeza por lo peculiar de la situación no pude evitar ser invadida por una molesta, pero al mismo tiempo dulce sensación de seguridad lo cual, dada la situación, resultaba tremendamente ilógico..Cuando por fin recuperé la noción y el mundo, congelado por tu caricia, volvió a girar para mi, te espeté, te pregunté herida en el orgullo el porqué de que no me mataras, te dije que obligarme a vivir después de sufrir tal humillación era una crueldad que me resultaba imposible concebir..Me habías dejado sin nada, todo lo que deseaba era el dulce abrazo de una muerte que te negabas a darme por alguna razón que yo creí crueldad…Me demostraste mi error

/_Aunque tus ojos sean fríos, nunca permitiré que se apague una luz tan sublime…/_

Esa sentencia me atrapó completamente desguarecida…Hice peticiones sordas para que mi corazón dejase de latir tan rápidamente en tu presencia, pero nada de eso parecía poder frenarlo y no pude hacer más que quedarme mirándote con un raro sentimiento de…¿esperanza?

/_Nunca deberás ser como yo…Si alguna vez llegases a ser lo que yo soy, un mero instrumento, entonces no me quedará una razón para sentirme orgulloso de tu derrota_/

Te diste la vuelta y ,sin decir más, te marchaste dejándome completamente a solas con mis pensamientos, esas palabras que me dijiste eran demasiado para asimilar de una vez y me negué a entender su significado…

END FLASHBACK

Fui una necia al no darme cuenta de que esas palabras habían sido siempre las verdaderas armas que me desgarraron, no por fuera, sino a un nivel más profundo esas fueron las que consiguieron destrozarme por completo, el hielo que rodeaba mi corazón se derritió entonces, sólo que había sido demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta… Tan solo ahora me percato de la cruda realidad… Pues al comprender que jamás volvería a verte, que ya nunca más podré sentir la calidez de tu dulce mirada sobre mi piel… Al comprender que jamás valoré al único ser que había dado valor a mi vida…

Tengo miedo…

Si, miedo…Un miedo atroz al comprender que te necesitaba más que ninguna otra cosa, un miedo a siempre deberte el haber podido vivir hasta este momento pero no ser realmente consciente de ello…Tengo miedo de no poder hacerte saber nunca que he entendido tus palabras…Sonreí… Conocía el fin cercano al que me aproximaba, pero asimismo sabía que mi corazón no podría pasar desapercibido a tu conocimiento…

Lo he comprendido…Por fin he comprendido…Kimimaro…

Resulta curioso ver cuan irónica puede resultar la vida, había comprendido cual era mi mayor miedo, mi única debilidad justo cuando ya no podía hacer nada por volver a tu lado… Había comprendido que ese miedo que siempre me negué a aceptar voluntariamente llevaba todo este tiempo aferrado a mi corazón, ese miedo que sólo tú has podido hacer real…Levanto mi mano con un puñado de hojas en ella y espero que el dulce viento se las lleve, asi como mis sentimientos confiando en que lleguen a su único poseedor… Y me siento feliz, pues sólo tú has hecho real mi mayor temor..

Adios…Kimimaro…

El miedo a amarte


End file.
